Through Sperber U.S. Pat. No. 2,739,968 there are known compounds having spasmolytic, analgesic and antihistamine activity having the following formula ##STR2## wherein for example R.sub.2 is a methyl or an ethyl group, R and R.sub.1 are two thienyl-(2) groups, R.sub.3 is hydrogen and Y is hydrogen or a hydroxy group or also together with the piperidine ring can form a double bond.
The German Auslegeschrift 2016667 is directed to 4-(diphenyl-methylene)-piperidines of the general formula ##STR3## in which A in each case is the same or different and is a hydrogen or halogen atom, a trifluoromethyl group or an optionally branched alkyl or alkoxy group with 1 to 4 carbon atoms and R is an optionally branched hydroxyalkyl, hydroxyalkoxyalkyl or hydroxyalkoxyalkoxyalkyl group wherein the alkyl and alkoxy groups again in each case have 1 to 4 carbon atoms with broncholytic vasodilatory, coronary dilatory and antihistamine activity.